And Then There Was Blooming
by Silarcta
Summary: All flowers bloom, and when they do they rather have someone to witness their beauty. Graphic lemon, crack, obscenities. MarluxiaVexen. If you're a pervert you'll probably find this funny.


And Then There Was Blooming

This fic is dedicated to the 411 day, April the 11th. It would have been up that particular day if internet and hadn't died on me DX So sorry.

Disclaimer: For the umpteenth time, IDONOTOWNKINGDOMHEARTS… Yeah, you diehard storyline followers can thank god that only the rabid yaoi fangirls will be able to believe that this _ever_ took place in the original game…

Warning: Severe graphic lemon, yaoi, obscene language, crack, kinks.

Genre: Uhm… General/Crack? Angst?

Summary: All flowers bloom, and when they do they rather have someone to witness their beauty. Graphic lemon, crack, obscenities. Marluxia/Vexen.

History: This all started with a pin-up picture I drew for a challenge. I clearly stated in the Artist's comment at DeviantART that if anyone told me what a feather duster was in English there _would_ be fic… Someone _had_ to say of course… Thanks to StickmanRVR I now deliver you this… crackish 411 fic… This should by all means _not_ be funny!!

X

CRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCFORLACKOFBETTERWORD

X

The Graceful Assassin… It suddenly hit Vexen that this _man_, actually… he was really something out of the ordinary. In fact, the scientist couldn't remember to _ever_ see anything more astounding than the botanist in topic. Thinking about it as the fact was presented to him like now, Marluxia was unlike any of the other nobodies.

Outstanding might not be the right word, more like 'standing out'… either way, Vexen could nothing but stare at the assassin as he stood in the doorway to his office, golden rays of spring morning light falling over the bookcases, the desk, the _very_ disturbingly looking botanist, adding a warm, welcoming feeling to the room. Now the blonde was usually not one to stare so in his defence it might be a good thing to mention that Marluxia was currently facing one of the bookshelves, a feather duster in his hands as he was dusting of the books. Whether it was the fact that the assassin had chosen this particular morning to dress up in a maid's suit, black, with puffy short arms, white borders and far too low cut than what was decent, long silken gloves, high-heeled black shoes and stockings with garters, or that the dress was so short that when he reached up to clean off the top shelves the skirt rode up his hind, displaying half of his perfectly shaped buttocks seeing his underwear obviously consisting of either naught or, much to Vexen's grim realization, thongs. If the scientist had a heart, this was probably where he'd get a heart attack.

Yes, the Graceful Assassin was _really_ something to himself.

"Ah, Vexen, I didn't see you come in," Marluxia said as he turned, that sugary seductive smile implying anything but surprise.

"May I ask… exactly what is this all about…?"

The botanist stared at him for a short moment, batting heavily _made_ _up_ eyelids before deciding on an answer.

"My, didn't you know the Superior asked me to clean up in here?" he said sweetly, gracefully dropping down on the desk, his legs crossed and hands clasped in his lap with his feather duster. An adorably intimidating pose if you cared to look.

"No, not at all," Vexen said, still slightly dazed by the shock. "He didn't… say anything about the outfit… now did he…?"

"Well…"

Marluxia thought for a second. "I figured it as a nice detail," he said huskily, leaning forward having Vexen go painfully aware that the assassin had _very_ nice thighs.

"And… why is that?" the blonde asked. Exactly _what_ was running through the neophyte's mind?

"… Don't I look ravishing in velvet?" Marluxia asked, picking at the border of his low-cut, his lips, note best that these were coloured in a carefully selected nuance of pink matching his hair perfectly, making a small pout.

… He _did_… Another strange characterization of the assassin… If Vexen hadn't known it was actually _Marluxia_ he might even have said that the person posed in front of him was… fairly attractive. Knowing it was no. 11; a fellow member of the organization and, though still young, a _man_ way too old to play dress up ruled it out completely. It would be scandalous, thinking such about another member, let alone a neophyte.

"Well?" Marluxia asked, slipping down of the desk, the dress riding up ever so slightly.

"'Well' what?"

Mind just the smallest amount out of function as Marluxia advanced on him, the high-heeled shoes making him almost as tall as the scientist. The assassin halted when he was mere inches away from the other, pink hair tickling Vexen's nose.

"'Well' as in 'well, what do you think?'"

Pose… always posing… or maybe it was simply the shoes, Vexen couldn't care less as he dodged Marluxia and headed for the desk.

"I came simply to pick up some notes," he said in a business tone, _trying_ to ignore how disturbing the whole situation was.

Marluxia threw him a disappointed glance before reassembling a suggestive smirk, settling down on the desk again, facing Vexen who was currently searching through a drawer. Said scientist looked up, his eyes meeting legs spread too far for what was respectable.

"Being curious… What exactly _is_ it you're looking for?" Marluxia asked. Seductive smirk, pose, legs, dress… What was going on??

"You know, I am starting to wonder the same," Vexen said, arching an eyebrow as he gave the botanist a measuring look.

"Isn't it obvious?" Marluxia said huskily, leaning a bit closer so the smell of roses was infiltrating the blonde's nostrils, though the smell was different from what the botanist was usually emitting. It seemed thicker, choking… aroused. Vexen couldn't help backing away at the dawn of realization. Seeing his element was plants, surely the seasons would have _some_ effect on no. 11 and facing a Marluxia with boiling hormones was more than he dared, a rather scary thought, to say the least.

He could ignore the man, get his notes and pretend as if nothing had happened, he could make a run for it, or simply act naïve… the first one was really the most appealing, question was, would Marluxia let him?

He carefully selected the papers he needed without a word, tucking them under his arm before target locking the door.

And, typically, just as he was about to reach for the handle Marluxia snuck up between him and his escape route, having him drop all the notes.

"You're not planning on… leaving me here alone, are you?" the younger asked breathily, pressing his back up against the door, his legs widely parted as if screaming for _someone_ to abuse him in the most obscene ways.

"Yes, I believe that would be the safest for the both of us," Vexen said, trying not to stutter in his bewilderment as he took several steps back.

"_Be_…" Marluxia repeated, his voice low and moaning as he followed after the retreating scientist who eventually backed into the desk. "Yesss, _that's_ it… give me the dirty talk," he purred, leaning over the older, his hands supported on the desk on either side of Vexen, ruling out all form of escape.

The scientist had no idea of what Marluxia was talking about, that is until it dawned to him that "_bee_" might have been what the botanist had said. A triumphant smirk flashed over his face as if the assassin had read his mind. He gave a low moan, rubbing his heated body up against Vexen's as he spoke.

"Mmmh, _please_… be my honeybee… this flower needs pollinating," he groaned. Vexen on the other hand was downright shocked at the other's behaviour, his cheeks flushed at the contact, feeling the other's arousal pressing against his thigh.

"No. 11, you do realize you are acting like a slut?" the scientist scowled, trying to ignore the blatant awkwardness of the situation, while pushing the offender away.

"Then consider this a free trial."

"No. 11!!"

"I have a name," Marluxia breathed. "_Use_ it. Not to mention _me_."

The botanist seemed to be radiating of warmth and whatever had turned him on this badly in the first place it better be a good reason or Vexen swore he'd have a stabby revenge on someone for landing him this situation.

Suddenly Marluxia turned around, pressing his back against Vexen's chest.

"You know you want me," he moaned, seizing the scientist's hands, trailing them up his own body making him feel every one of the perfect curves. Vexen flushed significantly, realizing his pants were tightening.

"What does it take to turn you on?" the assassin asked softly, placing the blonde's hands on his rear, swinging his hips from side to side, one hand letting go to stroke his own crotch.

"Marluxia!" the scientist cried out, thoroughly flustered, his eyes wide in shock.

"Uhng, _yes_!" the botanist groaned, thrusting his hips back against Vexen's, receiving a forceful push in return, shoving him off of the other. By some kind of unspoken miracle Marluxia managed not to loose his balance but remained firmly on high-heeled shoes, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked back at Vexen who was currently offering him a death glare.

"Playing hard to get, are we?" Marluxia smirked, leaning close to the other again, whispering softly in his ear. "But I won't stand for that, because I _know_ I'm a sexy little bitch."

The botanist gave a loud yelp as Vexen lunged out at him, hitting him hard across the face.

"What _ever_ you want you will have to go to someone else for it," the scientist scowled.

"Ah, but my wants are a bit _too_ precise for that," the botanist insisted, smirking, unfazed by the slight bruise forming on his cheek.

He suddenly pulled back, quickly walking over to the nearest wall, leaning on it with one arm, legs spread wide again, that damned feather duster posed on his hip as he turned, not shifting the position of his legs but looking back at Vexen.

"You! Me! Rough, sweaty, unrestrained sexual intercourse! _Now_!"

Vexen stared blankly at him, at loss of what to do.

"_Is it that damned difficult_??" Marluxia yelled. "What do you want?? Handcuffs?? Whip?? _Whipped cream??_"

"Marluxia… Given my ranking in the Organization I simply can't do something like that," Vexen said coldly.

"What, are you castrated or something? Admit it, you _don't _have the nuts it takes."

"It's called authority and responsibility," the scientist snarled, his voice rising the slightest.

"Oh… If you find my behaviour… naughty… why don't you use that authority and give me a severe spanking?" Marluxia purred. "No one will know."

"Your mind is not right, Marluxia. You will probably regret this tomorrow."

"_Give me **one** more reason why you shouldn't push me up against the wall and **fuck** me!!_"

There was a moment of silence.

"You can't stand touching me…? You prefer… _women_, perhaps?" the botanist asked, looking downright hurt.

"Well… no, but…"

"Then it's settled!! Get over here and fuck me! Just _**fuck** me damn it_!!"

Marluxia gave a pleasant shudder as delicate, fingers curled around his hip, gloves already removed.

"Alright," Vexen said softly. "Just don't come complaining to me afterwards."

"I _knew_ you had it in you," Marluxia growled triumphantly.

A small gasp escaped him as cold fingers found their way up his dress, kneading the firm flesh of his hind.

"Mmh… _yes_..."

The assassin gave a low moan as Vexen's hands worked their way up the backside of his thighs, a finger pressing in between and up towards his enterance, finding the thongs, trailing along the black fabric until he felt Marluxia's member.

"Oh, gods… Vexen…"

Said scientist pressed a hand between the other's thighs from behind, cupping his crotch, kneading and massaging the already throbbing hard erection.

"Hng… Vexen, _please_… take me _now_," Marluxia groaned, his cheeks blushed. "I can't _stand_ it!"

"Well, then we better do something about it, shouldn't we?"

His hands went up the dress again, hooking into the thongs, pulling them down. They didn't go far though, seeing the pose Marluxia had taken. Vexen simply formed a blade of ice in his hands and cut through it, black fabric falling to the floor. He pulled the dress up, enough to free Marluxia's length completely, his hands closing around it. The botanist hissed at the contact, pressing his hips against Vexen's groin.

"I need you _now_," he moaned. "No time for fooling around!!"

"And what if I feel like fooling around?" Vexen snickered, slowly moving his hands up Marluxia's member. "Besides, it doesn't look like you will hold for long in any case," he added, hearing the younger whimper loudly.

"Gh… Vexen you damn tease!" he yelled, bucking his hips violently. "I want you inside me!!"

"Now that's a fair request," the scientist murmured, letting go of the stone hard erection moving his hands up, one arm taking a firm grip around Marluxia's waist as he placed thee fingers on the botanist's lips.

Marluxia took them in hungrily, sucking, licking, hard, fast, _desperate_.

"My, aren't we horny," Vexen chuckled deviously, grinding their hips together so the younger could feel his forming arousal pressing against his rear. Marluxia gave a muffled moan from the back of his throat and the blonde realized he was already starting to pre-cum.

"It's okay," he said as the assassin gave a loud whimper when he removed his fingers. "I bet you've been strained with this for pretty long, am I right?"

Marluxia only nodded, staring into the wall before him.

"Don't we all just hate the spring," Vexen grumbled, his free hand finding the botanist's member, the saturated fingers finding their way in between his thighs from behind.

"Just get on with it!" Marluxia growled, poking Vexen in the side with the feather duster making him yelp.

"Are you going to throw that away or do you want me to prepare you with it?" the blonde asked coldly. Marluxia's eyes widened.

"Now _that_ would be kinky," he said, giving a nervous laugh, inhaling sharply as Vexen began pumping him. "Hnn… give me a finger… _please_… I need to feel you inside…"

He gave a loud gasp as the scientist thrust a finger up into him, sharp teeth gracing his barred neck.

"Uhng…! Vexen!"

He finally lost his grip at the cleaning appliance, the atrocity dropping to the floor as he bent over, leaning against the wall on both arms. Vexen rapidly thrust the finger in and out, feeling Marluxia's walls contracting around him.

"Gh… _more_!" the botanist cried and Vexen pushed in another finger, stretching, probing, and rubbing up against his sides.

"Pleased?" Vexen murmured, knowing all too well he wasn't.

"Damned tease, Vexen! Hurry it up!" Marluxia moaned.

The scientist pushed in his fingers as far as they would go, spreading them, then back out again, adding a third, the hand pumping the botanist now slick with pre-cum.

"You might be a little tight for me," he whispered before sucking on the other's neck.

Marluxia cried out, bucking violently against him as he saw stars, mental images driving him over his peak as he cum in Vexen's hand.

"Couldn't hold any longer?" the scientist snickered, taking a firm grip around Marluxia's waist to support him.

The assassin swallowed heavy gulps of air, about to loose his balance. Luckily he was fairly skilled in using high-heeled shoes.

"B-bragging, are we?" he stuttered through heavy panting.

"I am just making you aware that this might hurt," Vexen said calmly.

"I don't care! Give me what you've got!!" Marluxia cried.

"As you wish," the blonde murmured, pulled back his fingers, quickly zipped open his cloak but paused after undoing his buckle.

"No one will know about this…"

"Of course not!! Just _hurry it up and fuck me_!!"

"Good."

He let his pants drop to just above his knees and seized Marluxia's hips.

"I have a feeling you want it rough," he murmured. The other cried out loudly, whether of pain or pleasure impossible to say as Vexen thrust into his enterance. He wasted no time but immediately found a sharp, rapid pace.

"Uhng, _yes, harder!!_"

No hesitation as he sped up, his nails digging into Marluxia's hips as he forced him to meet every thrust, the botanist moaning loudly, gasping for each time Vexen plunged into him.

"Gods, _yes_! Harder, Vexen!! _Harder_!!"

"If you're not satisfied… find someone else to relieve you," Vexen panted, yet speeding up significantly.

"Hnn… _Never_," Marluxia cried, doing his best to thrust his hips backward to meet the other. "Make me screaaAAARGH!!"

Marluxia's voice trailed into a high-pitched shriek as Vexen hit his prostate, an obvious smirk pressing against the back of his neck at the reaction.

"He… ironic," Marluxia panted before another scream tore its way from his throat as Vexen kept hitting his soft spot. "Oh…! Uhng… Vexen…! Ah!!"

"Hng… why me?" Vexen growled, moaning quietly.

"Wh… what?" Marluxia gasped.

"Why did you choose me for this??" Vexen yelled, his hand once again finding the other's erection, which was already leaking heavily. Marluxia panted sharply, beads of sweat covering his skin, the morning sun giving him a wet gleam.

"Why ask??" he moaned, his nails scraping at the wall.

"Curiosity," Vexen breathed, biting down in the other's shoulder. Marluxia cried out loudly, climaxed and was close to going limp. One of Vexen's arms around his waist was all that prevented him from loosing his balance as the sharp thrusts never ceased.

"Already?" Vexen grunted, struggling to keep the other standing. Then again Marluxia had probably been strained for the whole day.

"V-Vexen, p-please… the desk," Marluxia moaned, too shaky after his orgasm to take in any offence, not trusting his legs to hold, already hardening again. Vexen groaned softly, his movements taking a short interval as he dragged Marluxia away from the wall, a large stack of books, papers, pens and other items being shoved on the floor as he forced Marluxia's chest down in the desk surface, quite uncomfortable but at least he didn't have to stand. Vexen took a second to regain his breath, thrusting into Marluxia with new force having him moaning, writhing and_ mewling_ underneath him.

"Ah!! Uh… V-Vexen…! You are soiling my garters!!" Marluxia suddenly exclaimed though unable to keep his laugher at bay as Vexen realized the hand grasping Marluxia's thigh was slick with cum. Vexen ignored it, his eyes having found the zipper of Marluxia's dress.

"Vexen, what are you fooling around with? _Harder_!!" Marluxia cried, squirming slightly. His eyes suddenly widened as he felt the zipper in his back opening, exposing his shoulders first though his back being covered in black cloth.

"Corset… I never would have guessed," Vexen said sarcastic, pulling the dress off.

"W-wait, Vexen… uhn… no!"

Marluxia protested, trashing around, as he did _not_ like to be exposed, even with the corset feeling vulnerable as his ass was barred.

"A little phobia against nudity?" Vexen purred maliciously, raking his nails up Marluxia's rear before undoing the corset and throwing it away.

"Hnn, Vexen!! _Fuck_ me, don't _strip_ me!!"

Marluxia gave a small gasp as Vexen seized his now bare hips, pulling them onto him as he picked up speed again, moaning desperately as he was rocked back and forth along the polished desk surface. He threw his head back, screaming in delight, pre-cum smearing the dark wood underneath him.

"Uhn… _yes, yes_!!"

Vexen groaned loudly, trying not to give in to pure lust but kept his pace steady, hard, sharp, his vision going blurred. He sized Marluxia's shoulders, pulling him onto him, the assassin moaning and mewling, writhing in bliss and completely blinded by the pleasure, white light erupting in front of his eyes. He felt Vexen sliding easier into him and he knew the other was leaking too, the lack of friction letting him trust harder and faster still. He clawed at the desk surface, pink nail polish scaling off as he left shallow claw marks in the wood. Vexen pulled out completely, in a matter of seconds having turned him to lie on his back before thrusting back in, Marluxia sliding further onto the desk, as it was now slippery, blotched in cum. Vexen simply climbed onto the desk after him, kicking off his boots as he knocked over several other books and items that hadn't already fallen off yet as he got to his knees, pumping into him, a little out of rhythm. Marluxia threw his head back, gasping, as he had slid off the desk surface as far as to his neck, slowly but certainly the rest of his body followed, soon the edge of the table was digging into the small of his back.

"Ah… Vexeeen," he groaned, whimpering slightly, painfully hard. Vexen sized his shoulders, pulling him up to his lap then settling himself at the edge of the desk, bucking his hips to make the other ride him. Marluxia gasped, letting Vexen bounce him up a couple of times before reassembling the strength needed to rise and fall with him as fast as he managed, wrapping his arms around his neck, moaning into his shoulder, bare chests grinding up against each other. Marluxia took a hold of Vexen's cloak, easily pulling it off of him as the zipper was already opened, throwing it away. Marluxia moaned frantically as his hard pressed against Vexen's stomach, loosing both himself and his pace as he cum, screaming. Vexen gave a low grunt at the lack of movement, standing up, pushing Marluxia up against the bookcase and found his pace again, Marluxia moaning as he seized his shaft, pumping him hard again. Marluxia had great difficult believing his stamina.

"Uhhnnn… Vexen!! From behind!" he moaned. Vexen gave an annoyed groan, pulling out again and turning Marluxia before slamming up into him with all his force, his endurance not wanting to last much longer.

"Gh! Vexen!!"

Marluxia gasped, clawing at the bookshelf he was pressed up against, books falling, scattering at the floor around them. "Fill me!!"

Vexen gave a loud groan, crying out as he released, Marluxia right after, sinking down on his knees. Vexen had no choice but following him down, both gasping for air.

Vexen calmed down quickly though slightly shaky, supporting himself at the bookcase. Marluxia on the other hand was exhausted, panting frantically, down on all four now. Vexen inhaled deeply and made a move to pull out, but he was held back by the wrist.

"D-don't," Marluxia gasped. "Take of my stockings first… I don't want them soiled when standing up."

Vexen shook his head, sighing but did as he was told. He removed shoes, stockings and garters before releasing the other, leaving him in a wheezing heap on the floor.

"What a mess," he mumbled.

X

Vexen was quite relieved as he found the office like it had been before their encounter. The books, writing utilities and other equipment was all back in their place, the whole room cleaned up, Marluxia seated behind the desk. This time in the chair, properly dressed in his black cloak, consumed in paperwork.

"No. 11, I forgot my notes yesterday," he said, announcing his presence. Marluxia looked up at him, arrogant, stuck up expression back. Everything was like it used to be except of a faint blush.

"Well you should have remembered to take them with you when you left. That's why you came in the first place," Marluxia said, obviously not impressed. Vexen frowned, advancing on the desk and scooping up the notes, which had been stacked up neatly again.

"I believe we were both a little too distinct minded to remember such things after yesterday," Vexen huffed, glaring at him. Marluxia abruptly grabbed he front of his cloak, yanking him close.

"Mention what happened yesterday again and you will regret being born," he snarled, glaring daggers at him.

"My, angry?" Vexen asked, smirking. "Hope I didn't hurt you too much," not really sounding as if he cared.

"If you're asking whether I'm sore then yes," Marluxia growled.

"Then perhaps I'll just run away the next time I smell you're in bloom," Vexen snapped, wrenching his cloak loose. The other scowled, wincing as he sat down again.

"You can't run from me," Marluxia said quietly, an odd glint in his eye.

"Then I take it that you liked it," Vexen scoffed, turning to leave.

"It was a necessity, nothing else."

Vexen frowned, but paused with a hand at the doorknob.

"Exactly how long does this problem of yours last?" he asked.

Hands straddled his waist and he realized that he should make it a habit to look at the other when talking to him.

"Long enough," Marluxia purred.

X

CRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCFORLACKOFBETTERWORD

X

Well…. That was fairly amusing…. Happy 411 everyone!!


End file.
